


You Can't Eat Ice Cream With One Hand

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: ...blunt., Gaito cannot cope with affection; shut up, Ice Cream, Kanata is really, M/M, Theyre already dating, and dense., yet another ship tag i must create...smh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: ...At least not easily.Sometimes, you just...can't.





	You Can't Eat Ice Cream With One Hand

Words, painting pictures, watching and waiting. Things one knows, things one doesn’t. Statements said, those left unspoken.

Bonds, created.

Those that have broken.

 

One’s destiny.

And the ability to grasp it.

I often think about both the events that have transpired in my past, and the awaiting moments that can be summed up as my destiny— my  _ fate _ . What has led me here, what brought me to the point I currently reside at doesn’t matter to me nearly as much.

Though I must be grateful for the days of the past. I have grown strong and capable. And… I’ve met people I can say I care about.

I guess.

One of those such people has gotten a little bit closer, lately, too. We’ve started spending more time one-on-one. I do not think him the type to have an ulterior motive, he’s a bit too much of a dipshit for that. However, I do have to wonder… for a number of reasons.

 

He’s a very sociable person, much unlike myself. And he’s… very  _ pretty _ , that Kanata.

Naturally, if  _ anyone  _ is going to break me from my thoughts—

 

“Think fast!”

 

“Wh—“

 

— It’d be him.

 

“What are you doing?” I looked to the boy with a  _ glare  _ in my eyes.

 

“Oh, well, I threw a ball at your face.” He said it so… Nonchalantly. As if it were obvious. Well, that much  _ was,  _ however.

 

“Yes, but  _ why _ .” I’d just  _ barely  _ dodged, after all.

 

“You were really tense looking, so I thought it’d be fun.”

 

“For  _ one of us _ , maybe.” I—  _ Why _ .

 

“It got you to loosen up!” He grinned at me. He looked so… happy. I— guessed I could let it slide.

 

“I guess so.” I mumbled, folding my arms across myself, “Was there anything  _ else _ you wanted?”

 

“Yeah!” He immediately grabbed my arm, tugging me behind him, “Come on, you have to try this ice cream with me!”

 

I stumbled behind him, trying to tug myself away—  _ alas _ , to no avail.

“Why?”

 

I suppose this is the typical banter between us, and that this is… how he  _ is _ . I do not think that it is necessarily a bad thing, but he can be so  _ blunt _ . And yet…

 

“You’re too close.” I tugged away again, actually slipping my arm away this time. That kind of thing— it’s too  _ much _ . I felt my cheeks warm, and turned to look away. Not that I hated it, just—  _ embarrassing _ .

 

“Oh, sorry.” Kanata let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t realize.”

 

Yeah, you’re  _ pretty dense _ .

“It’s fine.” I mumbled, letting the embarrassment fade before turning to look back at him.

“So.”

 

“Yeah, it’s here!” He gestured to a little shop. It seemed— a bit packed. I felt my nerves, but—

 

“Ah.” I said, exhaling heavily.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“You— know I don’t do too well with crowds, right?” I can’t say I’m the  _ worst with them _ , but I do get... anxious in close quarters with them.

 

“Yeah?— Oh!” Did it…  _ just  _ click for you? “How about this!”

 

He grasped my hand, which, simultaneously caused me comfort and  _ outright panic _ .

 

“What— are you doing—?” I took my free hand to cover my face, there was absolutely no way my embarrassment  _ wasn’t  _ visible, but this kind of thing, publicly—  _ I _ —

 

“Holding your hand.”  _ Yes, but _ — “It’s more comfortable to stick close to something you’re familiar with, right? It’s fine!”

 

“You’re  _ embarrassing _ .” Was all I could let out, finally grasping his hand back. The crowd grew behind us— I suppose this was a grand opening of sorts?

Because of that, I was nearly  _ pushed  _ from behind, so I closed the gap between myself and Kanata, only  _ gently  _ pressing myself against him. So the people behind us  _ wouldn’t  _ touch me.

 

I felt  _ very  _ anxious.

 

“It’ll be fine.” He said, confidently striding forward, “I wouldn’t let anything  _ happen  _ to you, you know.”

 

“Ah, that’s— you don’t need to say it.”

 

“Well yeah, maybe  _ not _ , but you’re uncomfortable so.”

 

“Mm…” I guess I don’t mind this  _ too much _ . It was eventually our turn, and he ordered something  _ incredibly  _ chocolatey, whereas I opted for a blackberry and vanilla type. Once we’d paid and taken our dishes, the freedom was  _ relieving _ . But I still stuck a  _ little  _ closer than before. I didn’t particularly feel like moving too far away, that’s all.

Even when we sat down to eat, actually— that was when I noticed he still clutched my  _ hand _ .

 

“...  _ Kanata _ .” I said, peering over at him

with a sigh. He leaned in a little, before it seemed to, you know,  _ hit him _ . You can’t exactly eat ice cream with one hand.

 

He let go, finally.

I decided to go right to eating. Maybe I’d be capable of a bit more thought—

“Let me try some of yours, too!”

 

— But, given, that seemed a bit unlikely.

“Fine.” I handed the dish over to him, pressing a hand to my cheek and merely  _ watching _ . His face lit up— at the flavor, I guess. It  _ is  _ quite delicious.

“You have good taste.” Kanata handed it back to me with a smile.

 

“That’s awful cocky of you.” I sighed  _ again _ . He knew what I meant… I  _ hoped _ anyway.

“Huh—?” Of course not. “ _ Oh!  _ I love you too, Gaito.” 

 

Ghh— I reddened again, avoiding any semblance of even a gaze.

… I’ll just eat my ice cream.

 

“Do you wanna try some of mine, too?” He asked after a few moments of silence— enough to  _ compose  _ myself.

 

“... Sure.” I said, placing my dish in my lap to take his, a spoonful, and eat—

… Huh. Not just chocolate. “... Cherry? Or—?”

 

“Strawberry, you don’t have either much, huh.”

 

“I prefer mint or blackberry.” I handed it back him, “But I think this one’s an arguably good combination.”

 

We finally finished, and he grabbed my hand again. I wasn’t about to make a fuss  _ again _ , so I just… Let it happen this time.

 

His hand was warm.

 

“We should do this again sometime!” He cried out with a grin.

 

“... Sure. But not  _ too  _ soon.” I shook my head, “You’re a bit exhausting.”

 

“Aw, you don’t mean that.”

 

“I do, though.” Well, it’s  _ true! _ “You’re really tiring!”

 

“Is there a  _ but  _ to that at least?”

 

“ _ But—. _ ” I positioned myself so he couldn’t see my face at least, pressing my forehead against him in an  _ attempt _ at affection, before  _ quietly  _ articulating myself. “I  _ l _ —like being around you nonetheless.”

 

Not  _ enough _ yet, but  _ too much _ all the same.

 

“I  _ could  _ love you.  _ I guess _ .” It was  _ soft, I wasn’t sure  _ he’d heard.

 

… But he  _ definitely  _ did, because his arms wrapped around me  _ as fast as they could _ . He— were those  _ tears _ ?

 

“I’m  _ so happy,  _ you finally said it!”

 

Eh—

“Don’t— make too big a deal about it!”

 

He really  _ is  _ a beautiful person, huh. In a very  _ different  _ way.

In any case, my destiny is mine to grasp, I think. I think, if it involves him, I can definitely be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> They, collectively, are so much.


End file.
